


Gilded

by BeesKnees



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: norsekink, Jewelry, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Pseudo-Incest, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Jotun custom to shine on one's wedding night.</p>
<p>Written for norsekink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded

**Author's Note:**

> I, of course, do not own Thor. But I would also like to credit the show Spartacus for the ideas used for some of the outfit in this story.

Thor has never known a feast to drag on. But this one seems to last forever. It lacks most of the vivacity that is ever-present in Asgard celebrations. It is a somber affair, more quiet than even a funeral feast.

He knows that he could change the tide. He knows that he could pretend to be more jubilant about this marriage, but at the moment, he can barely tolerate it himself. It is a thing done of convenience, to sustain peace. But it is not a marriage that comes from love or passion, and the Aesir regret that their crown prince could not be given such a thing. 

If Loki is aware of the silence that permeates the evening, he handles it without concern. He is wearing a powerful glamour, one that makes him look like one of them, but, in the end, they all know that he is not. They know that his skin is tinged with blue and that mere touch alone can be turned into a weapon.

Thor wants to be relieved when they're able to retreat from the halls and into the relative privacy of his bedroom, but he is not. 

He knows what must follow and he feels a certain amount of trepidation. Loki follows after him and says nothing when the door is shut behind them. 

He stands near the door and though his gaze is cast downward, Thor can't see him as being submissive. It would be a lie to what he has seen in the Jotun prince before. The corners of his mouth are still too tight, the curve of his jaw too pride. He may act the part, but Thor doubts he will ever consider himself anything but Thor equals.

Thor approaches him and he finds himself to be the tentative one. He knows he cannot be the only one who finds this to be something of a necessary evil. His fingers carefully find the buttons of the fine clothes that Loki is wearing. They are not Jotun, although Thor doesn't know when they could have been made. The fabric is heavy and thick, decorated in shadows of green and gold. The outfit looks as if it was made with the intention of distracting from the prince underneath.

While the clothes are beautiful, they are also somewhat conservative. Obviously another attempt to make Loki seem as one of them. 

When the last button is done, Thor carefully draws the outer layer away. He sets it down carefully and when he turns his attention back to Loki, he is moderately surprised that Loki has taken the initiative to draw the last layer of fabric away. 

And Thor cannot help but stare.

He is not sure what he expected at this point. Perhaps for Loki to drop the glamour that hides his true form away.

But this is something else entirely.

Thor feels off balance. He has bedded plenty of people before, but never has encountered something like this.

Loki's face is still tilted downward, but he is watching Thor through his lashes, as if gaging his reaction.

In return, Thor's gaze drags over Loki's form. While the glamour had rid Loki of his blue tint, underneath his clothes, there are still the lines that trace along his skin. They are raised, beginning just beneath his collar bone, and tracing throughout the entirety of Loki's body. They are almost exotic, something of a map to Loki's body that Thor's fingers suddenly itch to follow. Periodically, they are dotted with small green gems, an accent that seems to make Loki's skin even paler in the low lighting of the room. Thor doesn't know how the gems stay and neither does he care.

Across Loki's top half there is metal made of thin gold. It's placed across one shoulder and curves along his skin, curling and unfurling and stopping halfway down his chest. It reminds Thor of the branches of Yggdrasil. The metal is so thin that it looks to become nearly part of Loki's skin and hadn't made the fabric of Loki's outfit pucker at all. 

Just underneath the decoration, metal pierces through Loki's skin. Two thin gold hoops jut out against Loki's skin, slipping in through the skin of his nipples. 

Thor stares at those longer than he intends to. They are a part of Loki's body, but seem so oddly foreign and it's all Thor can do to not step forward and run his fingers over them. He can't help but wonder if they still hurt and what brought Loki to get them. He longs to run his tongue over the jut of them, to feel where they become one with Loki's skin.

The lines gather closer near Loki's hips and navel. The gems become more frequent so that it's difficult to tell where the green shimmer of them ends and where the dark swath of hair that graces Loki's body begins. 

There is a thin strap of gold draped about Loki's waist. It is made of the same metal that the top ornament is, but is even thinner. It becomes nearly transparent, draped across his hips with thin strands that curl down the side of his legs. There are small piercings in the skin near his hips that hold the metal up and again, Thor can only marvel over such a thing, over how it all works together.

Loki shifts just slightly, perhaps sensing Thor's gaze, and the motion sends the strands of metal curving across his skin, swaying in the air for just a second. The longest strands reach the backs of his knees.

Thor hastily drags his gaze upward, tries to meet Loki's again, but he feels undone. He is almost startled to realize that he is already hard, his own cock swelled inside his formal pants.

“Such decorations are supposed to stir you to purpose,” Loki says, his words almost measured. His face is still cast downward, but he is meeting Thor's gaze without hesitation. The slant of it all makes Loki's features a bit more coy. 

“But I fear they have down quite the opposite,” Loki finishes and tilts his head slightly to the side.

“These are customary?” Thor asks, his tongue not able to form the word 'Jotun' just now.

“Indeed,” Loki answers.

Thor had hoped that the few seconds of conversation would calm him, but they haven't. Part of him still knows that, underneath the facade that Loki wears is a creature that Thor has become accustomed to killing. 

All the same. 

He crosses the distance between them in a few steps. One of his hands find Loki's hips and he can feel the metal swaying between them. He runs his thumb over the metal and the piercing gathered at Loki's hips, searching, even though he is cautious of hurting him. His other hand raises to the side of Loki's neck, tilting his head upward so that Thor can kiss him roughly. His mouth finds Loki's and there's no turning back after that. 

He pushes until Loki's back finds the door they had come through. His mouth does war with Loki's; it only confirms his earlier belief that there is nothing submissive about the prince in front of him. Loki's talented teeth and tongue chase after his, giving as good as he gets. 

Thor's hands roam without hesitation. His fingers slide along the curve of Loki's neck until they encounter the metal that adorns one slim shoulder. He begins to trace the delicate work, able to feel the details of the work underneath his touch. The gold is warm underneath his touch and when his fingers collide with Loki's skin again, he barely notices the difference. He finds the lines that are raised along Loki's skin and, despite himself, he can't help but wonder if they feel the same when Loki isn't wearing the glamour. 

He falters only when he finds the first of the rings. He traces the area surrounding it slowly; the skin is peaked and he can hear the heavy breath that Loki lets out, temporarily losing his place in their kiss. When he catches up again, he sinks his teeth into the corner of Thor's mouth and Thor cannot resist pinching – just a little. Loki arches up beneath him in return. Thor can feel the metal strands dangling in between their legs.

He hastily adjusts his hold, grasping at Loki's hips and hefting him so that his back is pressed snugly against the door. He wraps his legs obediently around Thor in return, glancing down at him through hooded eyes. The metal jangles a bit, and Thor runs his hands along the belt, letting his thumbs find the juts of the piercings. 

He prepares Loki quickly, moving with blunt fingers. And he knows that it should not happen like this, that he should take more care, and that they should be wrapped warmly inside his bed. But the sight of the gold glinting in strange contrast to Loki's pale skin spurs him onward. It reminds him that Loki himself may not belong here, but exceptions are being made this night.

And all the while Loki voices no protest. He pushes his hips down into Thor's touch and Thor can hear the soft tinkle of the gold working in counterpoint to Loki's heavy breathing. 

He hastily shoves the heavy fabric of his formal outfit out of the way and pushes inside of Loki with little warning. A small sound punches its way out of Loki's throat, one that Thor finds to be utterly addicting. He stills for a moment, waiting for Loki to adjust. 

He leans, because he can't not, and wraps his mouth around one of the rings and begins to suck. At the same time, Loki begins to push his hips down. Thor thrusts in earnest, their bodies in tandem. He can feel the strands of metal hitting his own thighs, tangling about his fingers as he grabs more tightly at Loki's hips. He groans against Loki's chest and the plating about his shoulders moves, threatening to become dislodged entirely. 

Loki has one arm wrapped about his broad shoulders and his fingers dig into the muscles of Thor's back, pulling him closer, almost directing him the entire while. He drags them so roughly upward that Thor imagines he breaks skin – and Thor's thrusts become distinctly uneven. 

He fumbles to get one hand in between them, the other still supporting Loki's lithe form. He wraps his fingers around Loki's cock, his touch too tight. But Loki moans, the sound so clear it seems to ring about the room. He can feel the gems gathered at Loki's navel brushing against the back of his knuckles with each motion.

Loki continues to writhe underneath him, green and gold all glinting. He comes with little warning, his back arching as he spills himself into Thor's hand and across his own decorations.

It's all Thor can take. Loki becomes too tight and Thor is too overwhelmed. He comes as well, groaning and gripping at Loki wherever he can, as if he can make the other prince become more solid. 

He breathes heavily against Loki's chest for a few seconds, his forehead pressed against Loki's shoulder. When he feels Loki begin to shift, he finally takes half a step back and helps Loki find the ground once more.

Loki reaches up with one thin hand and pushes some of his mussed hair out of his face before looking back at Thor. 

Thor is only partially surprised to find some of the tiny green gems sticking against his hand and lower stomach. 

“It seems that our cultures can share some things,” Loki says, his voice low. He wears a smile that Thor would have once been wary of.


End file.
